


Rejects' Stairwell

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mild BDSM themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of sitting around and moping about what had happened, Darcy has a proposition for Happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejects' Stairwell

Darcy sat down heavily on the cold concrete steps, ignoring the way the seams at the sides of her skirt protested the sudden shift in position. It was a beautiful dress, all green and shimmery. Skin-tight from the low-cut neck to knees.

And she hated it.

She hadn't even picked it out, to be fair. Jane had picked it out for her, which explained why it was just a hair too tight across her hips, and why her breasts were practically clawing their way out.

Which apparently wasn't going unnoticed by the other occupant of the back stairwell. He was leaning against the wall in his tuxedo. He had been staring at the floor and smoking, but now he was staring directly at where Darcy's cleavage was doing epic battle with the laws of physics.

She stared at him hard until he looked up to meet her eyes. He was vaguely familiar, someone to whom she'd probably been introduced before, but had completely forgotten. There wasn't even the trace of an apology on his face.

“Rejects' staircase,” he told her before taking a long drag of his cigarette. It wasn't a question.

She shrugged. His tone told her that he _knew_ rather than just taking wild stabs in the dark, or making conversation. Very few people knew about that, which meant he had to be someone _close_ to the happy couple. “Yeah.”

He shrugged too. “Yeah.” His eyes dropped back to her boobs again, and he seemed quite content to just stand there and look as he puffed away.

“What's your name? If you're going to eyefuck me, I should at least get that.” She pursed her lips, tone sarcastic.

“Happy.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” She knew exactly who he was, and why he'd included himself in that crack about the staircase. “Sorry.”

His eyebrow twitched as he inclined his head towards her. “You too.”

After a few seconds of silence, she shook her head. “Fuck, it's like a fucking funeral in here. Let's blow this place, get absolutely shitfaced.” She let her eyes drift over him. “And if you don't smoke while we're together, I'll give you head.”

He was already dropping his cigarette on the concrete floor, one painfully shiny black shoe coming to grind it in. “How old are you, sweetheart?” His tone said that he didn't actually _care_ , he was just curious.

“Old enough to fuck Tony Stark.” Her eyebrows lifted in silent challenge. “You wanna help me up, here? I'd rather you rip this dress than fucking _science_.” She held out her hand. Either way, her dress was almost certain to split at the seams by the time the night was over.

“Why are you wearing a dress that doesn't fit?” He pushed away from the wall and walked over to her, taking her hand and pulling her easily to her feet.

“Jane got it for me. She forgets my boobs are...” She shrugged, slipping her hand away. “I didn't want to come to this thing. But...”

“Yeah.” Yeah, he understood. His eyes moved over her again, as though he was assessing her now that she was standing. “You got anyplace special you wanna go, or...?”

“Honestly, I don't care. My place is a mess, but we can go there if you don't care. Or your place. That way we don't have to relocate to fuck.”

“We're gonna fuck?” Happy's eyebrows went up, but his expression wasn't surprised.

She looked up at him, unimpressed. “Really?” She reached up to straighten his bow tie. “You've been mentally undressing me since I came in here. I figured we'd get shitfaced, bitch about the unfairness of it all, drink some more, and then have sloppy sex. Is this you saying no?”

He seemed to think for a minute. His hand slid behind her, his last two fingers right on the curve of her ass. “We could get a room here. Clean out the mini-bar.”

Darcy considered it. The idea had its merits, but there were a few practical concerns. “You're going to _destroy_ my dress, stud. You got anything I can wear home?”

“I have an overnight bag in the car. Tiny thing like you, my shirt should cover...” He gestured up and down her body. “I'll even drive you home.”

She smirked, shaking her head. “And they say romance is dead.”

“You wanna do this right?” His eyes focused on her lips instead of her cleavage. “Make a scene? I don't think either one of them is going to get jealous, but it'll make me feel better.”

She ran her fingers up his chest, gripping the lapels of his jacket. She stepped back towards the wall, pulling him with her, her heels clicking softly on the hard floor. “I'm good at pretending. Just, I'm not kissing you when you smell like a fucking ashtray.”

“Just fine, sweetheart.” His hands moved to settle over her hips, his head dropping down until his mouth fastened on the side of her throat. He was sucking a bruise into her skin as she gripped his shoulders.

It didn't feel good, not really, it was too early for that kind of sensation to bring much pleasure. But at the same time- “God, Happy.” Her eyes drifted shut, head tilting over to give him more room. “It's nice to...”

“Feel?” The word feathered out over her skin. “Yeah.” One hand slid over her hip, between her ass and the wall. His fingers dug in as he moved his mouth down to just above the low neckline of her dress. “Can't see how you would be anyone's second choice.”

“I'm yours.”

His lips pressed down, drawing up on her skin. He sucked deeply for a few seconds, and she could see the red mark as he raised his head to look at her. “Not right now, you're not.”

She had to smile at that, at least a little. “Smooth-talker.” Her fingers went under his tie as he straightened, nimbly undoing it and dropping it on the floor. She opened the top two buttons on his shirt, then her hands fisted on each side of the smooth white fabric, pulling him down. She kissed his neck, purposely smearing a little of her red lipstick on his open collar, then leaned back to look. There was really no missing the crimson stain like a beacon just above the black of his jacket.

Happy looked down at her for a second. “Just one more thing, sweetheart, then I'll run down to the car, get my bag. You gonna get a room?”

“Yeah. I'll put it in my name.” He was the head of Tony's security team, he'd be able to figure out how to get to her. “Does your bag have condoms in it? Otherwise this is gonna be a really short night.”

“I was Tony's driver for years, what do you think?” His hands slid up the sides of her body, over the too-tight dress and up into her hair. He gripped lightly, pulled a little. She heard a bobby pin fall out, then another one. “There. Can't get much further without ripping your dress.”

“Soon. I need to be out of this thing.” Darcy looked at his face for a second. He wanted her- wanted _her_. Whatever the reason, whatever the circumstances, in that exact second he wanted _her_. That was enough. She smiled. “See you soon.”

It was easy to pretend that Tony was watching her as she marched back through the elegantly-decorated hotel ballroom. It was easy to pretend that he even had a little bit of regret or jealousy in his hazel eyes at her disheveled appearance. She heard the door to the fire escape-slash-stairwell open and close before she was even ten steps away. Scene indeed.

She collected her clutch from where Jane was watching it, told her friend she was getting a room. Jane seemed a little concerned, but didn't press the issue.

The front desk staff didn't even bat an eye at her appearance. She got a room, just for the night, and headed immediately there with just her clutch and her key card.

The first thing Darcy did when she entered the room was take off her heels. She dropped them beside the door and carried on inside. There was a couch, she sat down heavily, and one of the seams on the side of her thigh gave up, at least a little. She didn't care. The clutch was tossed at the top of the coffee table, where it slid across the polished surface and fell to the floor on the other side. She didn't really care.

Happy let himself in not too much later. He had a small black duffel bag in one hand, which was brought over and dropped in front of the other end of the couch. “What do you want to drink?” His eyes fastened again to her cleavage.

Not too long after that, Darcy was sitting sideways across the couch, her legs draped over Happy's thighs, her head back on the armrest. He'd taken off everything except his undershirt, pants, and black socks. There was a collection of tiny bottles on the floor beside them. “It's my fault, really. He was just supposed to be a fuck buddy. Apparently I fail at having fuck buddies.” She shrugged, shaking her head before bringing the bottle of rum in her hand to her mouth for a drink. “I knew better. This one's on me.” She nudged his outside arm with her foot. “What about you, stud? What's your tale of woe?”

He was staring at his tiny bottle of vodka, his neatly-trimmed nails picking at the label. “Loved her since... Forever. Never said anything. Thought she was out of my league.”

Darcy stared at him for a moment. She'd had enough to know that honesty would probably sting, but tipsy enough to just say it anyway. “She fucking was if you couldn't use your big boy words to tell her how you felt.”

He stared at her for a second, his eyes dark like he wanted to argue. He shrugged, though, and took another drink. “Guess so.”

It was her turn to shrug as she stared at her bottle. “I'm sure they'll have happily ever after.” Of course they would. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were the couple of the century. They'd taken some time apart to get their shit together, and then declared their undying love in front of the state of New York and everyone.

“What about us?” Happy rested his hand on the inside of her calf for a second before sliding it slowly up along her bare skin.

“Bitter revenge sex?” She watched as his hand disappeared under the satiny green fabric. “Just push, it'll give. The thing already ripped a little when I sat down.”

“I could just take it off, you know.” Still, his hand slid higher and higher, the skirt bunching across his forearm.

“Yeah, but it's more satisfying this way. I hate it, it gets destroyed. Plus I'm a little bottom-y, it's kinda hot.” She heard the seam start pulling itself apart. His fingertips were almost all the way up her thigh, almost up to his elbow in her skirt. The presence of his hand was pushing her legs apart, and when his fingers brushed over the lacy panties she'd worn, her head fell back, eyes closing.

“I had you pegged as more of a satin girl.” His fingers pushed her panties right out of the way, slipping between her heated lips to find her clit.

“I am. Tony likes lace.” Her hips came up off the couch, just a little, straining towards his touch.

He settled into a quick back-and-forth motion. “I like satin.”

“If I ever put on lingerie with you in mind, I'll remember that. Harder, I want to feel it.” It was almost too much to feel good, the firm circles he was making with just the pad of his middle finger. But it _felt_ , and there was definitely no mistaking his touch for Tony's.

 _And Happy wanted her_.

She felt him shifting on the couch, moving closer. “You're clean, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

The breadth of his shoulders between her thighs should have been her first clue. But it wasn't, and she was genuinely surprised when she felt the sinuous warmth of his tongue replacing his finger. He fucked her with his mouth and his hand, making her come again and again until she begged him to stop.

He sat back on the couch, wiping his hand and his mouth on the shreds of her dress while she caught her breath. The bodice had given up the ghost while she'd thrashed around under his touch.

“How'd you know I was clean?” Darcy asked after she had a long drink from her bottle. A new one, tequila this time. She settled back against the arm of the couch again, watching him.

“Tony got snipped years ago, likes to go bareback.” He pulled her legs across his lap, idly stroking his hand over her bare knee.

She had to nod at that. “I like to swallow, if you can get tested.”

Happy gave her the side-eye. “We doing this again, sweetheart?”

“We will after I blow you. I've got skills. And I like anal.”

He sprayed his mouthful of vodka all over her legs as she laughed. “Jesus, Darcy, warn a guy.”

“Just did,” she got out between her gales of laughter. She threw him the scraps of her dress and let him mop her up. “Better take off your pants, stud, so they can dry.” Once mostly dry, she lifted her legs, resting her heels on the couch cushion beside his leg.

Still eying her, he got to his feet and undid them, letting them fall to pool around his feet.

“Stay just like that.” She slid off the couch onto her knees and half-crawled across the carpet towards him until his cock was right in her face. She reached inside his duffel bag and got out a condom, unrolling it deftly over his erection before taking him in her mouth.

She did have skills, if the way his hands fisted in her hair as he fought not to fuck her mouth was any indication. She licked, sucked, tongued his balls, swallowed the head of his cock until she felt the sudden heat against the end of the latex.

* * *

 

He woke her up by pulling her leg up and back over his, his fingers already slipping in the wetness of her cunt.

* * *

 

The next night, he showed up at her door with a case of beer and a bag of Chinese. He hooked her knees over his arms and fucked her on her table.

* * *

 

Two nights after that, she showed up at his door with a bottle of cheap wine and some pizza. She straddled his hips as he lay on the couch and rode him with baseball on in the background.

* * *

 

At Thor and Jane's wedding, she leaned forward against the stairs as he fucked her ass in the stairwell.

* * *

 

It was a cold, rainy February night when Happy showed up at her door with a bottle of coconut rum and a brown paper bag that looked suspiciously like the ones from her favorite sushi place.

Darcy didn't let him in, just closed her thick purple sweater around herself a little tighter and leaned against the door frame, closing the door against her hip with her foot. “Tonight's not a good night,” she told him.

His eyes narrowed as he peered down at her suspiciously. “Why not?" He was under the overhang of the balcony from the apartment above, so at least he didn't have to fight against the driving rain.

“It's... Just not.” She looked up to meet his eyes, then looked away, sighing. She'd known he was probably going to show up, and she'd had a big pep talk with herself about it. Seeing him here in front of her, though, was already seriously weakening her resolve.

His expression was one of complete disbelief. “You're seriously gonna leave me out here in the rain, sweetheart?”

She sighed and opened the door, stepping back out of the way to let him in. Resolve gone. She turned from him, leaving him to close the front door, walking through to where she had the TV on in the living room. Not that she'd actually been watching it. She sat down on the couch, curling her legs up under her and pulling the afghan back over her lap.

She heard him taking off his coat and leaving it across the table by the door. In another second he was following the path she'd taken, settling down beside her on the couch and offering her the bag. When she shook her head, he gave her the side-eye. “You've never turned down sushi as long as I've known you. What's up?”

Darcy shook her head, her heart sinking. She should have known that she wouldn't be able to hide this from him. “I don't want to talk about it.”

“Fine.” He opened the bag and took out his container of sushi, efficiently tucking in with the cheap wooden chopsticks they provided. Every so often he would glance in her direction, but she kept her eyes steadily on the TV. After a little bit, he got himself a glass from the kitchen and had some coconut rum, picking up the remote and turning the TV to some sort of crime drama.

She'd been watching him instead of the TV since he'd changed the channel, but he hadn't so much as looked at her since. “I'm going to bed,” she announced after a while, getting to her feet.

“You're fucking not,” he replied evenly, a hand coming up to grip her elbow and pull her back down beside him on the couch. He'd finished eating, the empty foil container on the table in front of them.

She glared at his hand as her ass connected with the cushion, then up at his face. His expression was calm, but completely set. That was his stubborn face. “The next time you touch me like that, we're going to have a problem.”

Happy pulled her into his lap to straddle his hips, facing him. He captured both wrists behind her back in one hand, holding them at a low enough angle that it didn't strain her shoulders at all. “What color are we?” When she didn't answer, he turned her chin up with his free hand and caught her eyes. “What color are we, Darcy?”

“Green.”

He pulled her gently forward until she was resting against his chest, stroking his free hand over her shoulders.

She rested there, cheek against the front of his hoodie, feeling his hand moving through her hair. Suddenly everything was easy. All she had to do was sit there. She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of his aftershave, lulled by the sound of his heartbeat and the noises from the TV behind her. She knew that he wasn't paying it any more attention than she was, but it was nice to have a distraction.

“What is it?” he asked after a while.

She took in a deep breath, shifting a little so he'd be able to hear her past the dark fabric of his hoodie. “I fail at having fuck buddies.”

He dropped her wrists and took her shoulders, pushing her upright enough so that he could look into her face. “You've fallen for someone else? If it's Rhodey, I'm leaving the country.” His eyes scanned hers for some kind of answer.

Darcy met his eyes squarely. “No. It's the other thing.”

His eyes narrowed. “You're...”

“In love with you, yeah.” She sighed. “Fuck me, really. Apparently I have a thing for douchey older men.”

His eyebrows went up in protest. “I'm not douchey.”

She rolled her eyes. “Uh, every time I'm not covered up to the neck, you get completely lost in my boobs. I have eyes, you know.”

Happy glanced down at her chest, covered as it was, and she closed her purple sweater a little more firmly around herself. “Sure, sweetheart. Big blue ones.” He lifted his gaze to meet hers again. “Let's get married. Go to Vegas, get hitched.”

She sat back, almost on his knees, and gave him a look. “Why Vegas?”

“We can't get married here, I'm pretty sure Tony would crash it and have sex in front of us.” They'd picked up a bit of a reputation. He smiled at her. “Vegas is fun. Gambling, half-naked women...”

She tilted her head and gave him a look, pointing directly at his chest. “Douchey.” She nodded.

He acknowledged it with a twitch of his eyebrow, inclining his head towards her. “You're the one who's in love with me.”

She rolled her eyes. “ _Now_ I'm going up to bed.” She started to bring her knees off the couch to stand up.

His arms came around her, stopping her and pulling her against his chest to hold her close. “You didn't answer me.”

She smirked, leaning forward just a little to nip at his ear. “Uh, you didn't ask me anything.”

“Marry me, Darcy?”

She smiled. Everything just felt... Perfect. “Sure thing, stud.”

His hand between her shoulder blades pulled her down until he met her lips. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth until he started kneading her ass with his free hand. After just a moment, though, he pulled back. “Eat, sweetheart. I left yours for you.”

She shifted back on his lap again, leaning over to reach inside the paper bag for her own food. “Then maybe you can eat me out?”

A smile moved over his face. “Sit right there and take off your sweater while you eat, and I'll even handcuff you to the bed.”

Darcy was already opening her sweater and sliding off the sleeves, her food on the couch beside her shin. “You sure know how to treat a girl.” She wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, and Happy's eyes locked on her satiny black bra.

“It's because I love you.” He dropped his head so that his lips pressed down over her breast, drawing the smooth skin up into his mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My whole rare pair thing.  
> I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. I sat down to write this, and it ended up COMPLETELY different than how I thought it would?  
> But it happened.


End file.
